1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a tie-down anchor, and, more particularly, a tie-down anchor for pickup trucks which is attached to the side rails of the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, pickup trucks are manufactured without tie-down anchors to secure loads to the truck beds. Certain stake pocket tie-down anchors have been developed, but these have the limitation of being usable only where a stake pocket is located. Furthermore, many of the smaller trucks currently being produced do not have stake pockets, and threfore, such tie-down anchors cannot be used on these trucks. Other tie-down anchors are available which may be permanently attached to the bed of the pickup by bolts or machine screws, but such tie-down anchors may require undesirable drilling on the exterior surface of the bed, and if merely fastened by machine screws, have a tendency to rip out under the stress of a heavy load. Whether a stake pocket tie-down anchor or permanently installed anchor, such conventional tie-down anchors are located in fixed postiions, making it difficult to adequately secure some loads.
When a canopy is used, there still remains a need to secure a load inside the canapy. Currently available tie-down anchors generally are not suitable for use with a canopy. In particular, stake pocket tie-down anchors physically interfere with the installation of the canopy upon the side rails of the pickup bed.
What is needed is an improved tie-down anchor for pickups which:
is usable without stake pockets; PA1 does not require modification to the pickup, such as holes drilled in the bed; PA1 is easily installable and removable; PA1 is strong, durable, and capable of restraining heavy loads; PA1 can be easily installed at or repositioned to any point along the side rails of the pickup bed in order to properly secure any load; and PA1 can be used to secure loads with a canopy installed.